Une reine pour le roi
by Realgya
Summary: Les Paches doivent obéir à leur roi et ce dernier leur a confié une mission de la plus haute importance : lui trouver une reine.
1. Établir la liste des candidates

**Avertissement :** Shaman King appartient toujours à Takei-sama, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages et son univers.

 **Note :**

 _Conscience de Rea :_ M-mais ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 _Inspiration de Rea :_ J'avais envie d'écrire une nouvelle fic :)

 _Conscience de Rea :_ Et "Transfert" ? Et "Infyage" ? Et les autres ?

 _Inspiration de Rea :_ Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux écrire une nouvelle fic, j'ai eu plein de nouvelles idées !

 _Conscience de Rea_ _:_ T'as toujours pas fini tes 100 000 mots pour "100 Instants". Rain, elle a fini, elle. Et depuis un moment !

 _Inspiration de Rea :_ M'en fiche d'abord, je le ferai plus tard, là j'ai des idées pour autre chose. Il me faut beaucoup plus que 1000 mots.

 _Conscience de Rea :_ C'est mal.

 _Inspiration de Rea :_ *titre la langue*

...

Ai-je besoin de préciser que le vainqueur déclaré est "Inspiration de Rea" ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Etablir la liste des candidates**

\- Goldova ?

\- Oui Seigneur Shaman King ?

\- Je m'ennuie.

Goldova resta impassible mais Hao savait qu'il désespérait intérieurement, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Il n'était pas couronné depuis longtemps mais il avait déjà bien eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Et après le numéro de claquettes de Karim, la pièce de Macbeth jouée avec Blon pour acteur principal, la coupe de fraises françaises que Tarim avait dû aller chercher en France en plein hiver et la chorale montée et dirigée par Nichrom, Goldova devait commencer à être à court d'idées pour divertir son roi.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous proposer d'aller voir une pièce de théâtre ?

Hao hésita. Aller voir une pièce jouée par des humains, ce n'était pas amusant. Ce qui l'était, c'était de demander à Silva et Blon de jouer Roméo et Juliette. Mais vu le désastre qu'avait été Macbeth, Hao n'était même plus sûr d'en avoir envie.

\- Je veux une épouse, réclama-t-il soudain.

Cette fois Goldova ne réussit pas à rester de marbre.

\- Une… épouse, répéta-t-il.

Hao envisagea de lui demander d'épouser Rutherfor, mais le chef des Paches était capable de le prendre au mot.

\- Oui, une épouse, confirma-t-il. Vous allez m'en chercher une ?

Et Hao de sourire devant un Goldova déconfit.

…

\- Une épouse ? Comment ça une épouse ? Il s'imagine que les épouses ça s'achète au marché comme les fraises ? protesta bruyamment Silva.

\- On ne trouve pas de fraises au marché, on ne trouve de fraises nulle part, marmonna Tarim, visiblement traumatisé.

\- Il s'imagine plutôt, à mon humble avis, que nous sommes en mesure de lui présenter une liste de candidates susceptibles de faire une bonne première dame pour le Shaman Kingdom, intervint Namari.

\- Et il va nous demander quoi après ça ? s'énerva Silva.

\- Rien, répondit Renim.

Ses camarades sursautèrent.

\- Comment ça, rien ? demanda Karim.

\- Rien, répéta Renim. Une fois qu'il aura son épouse, s'il s'ennuie, ce sera à elle de le divertir.

Goldova resta pensif. D'après lui, il y avait peu de chance que cela se passe de cette façon et, même si le Shaman King s'ennuierait moins, il continuerait de leur soumettre des requêtes incongrues. Peut-être en moins grande quantité toutefois.

L'idée semblait cependant donner du cœur à la tâche aux autres Paches, aussi leur chef s'abstint-il de partager ses réflexions à voix haute.

…

Hao accueillit les douze Paches en souriant.

\- Alors, vous m'avez trouvé une épouse ?

\- Nous vous avons dressé les portraits de plusieurs candidates, exposa Goldova.

Hao trouva l'idée excellente. Il s'apprêtait à leur dire que l'épouse qu'ils lui avaient trouvé, quelle qu'elle soit, ne lui convenait pas et les envoyait en chercher une autre, mais les voilà qui arrivaient tous avec leurs petites fiches. Cela allait être encore plus drôle.

\- Je vous écoute alors, s'enthousiasma Hao.

\- Avant de commencer, peut-on vous demander quels sont vos principaux critères et quel genre d'épouse vous désirez ?

Hao sourit. Longuement. Si bien que Goldova finit par croire qu'il ne répondrait pas mais, à sa surprise, le Shaman King daigna leur partager ses préférences en matière de femme.

\- J'aime bien les femmes avec du caractère et des cheveux courts, ça leur donne leur caractère. Surtout les brunes. Je veux qu'elle soit jeune et jolie et qu'elle sache se taire. Je déteste les moulins à parole. Comme c'est l'âme qui compte, c'est important qu'elle soit une shaman, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être forte. De toute façon, de fortes, il n'en existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elles sont toutes si petites… Mais elle peut être âgée, tant qu'elle a une belle âme. J'ai une préférence pour les femmes un peu exubérantes, bavardes et joyeuses. Celles qui n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'elles pensent et qui sont franches en toute circonstance. Mais il faut qu'elle ne me contrarie jamais et soit toujours d'accord avec moi. Et je préfère qu'elle ait les cheveux longs. Et blonds.

Goldova hocha lentement la tête. Seul Nichrom se permit une remarque :

\- Mais du coup, il faut qu'elle ait les cheveux longs ou courts ?

Hao ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec un air enjoué.

\- Bon, on va vous présenter notre liste, décida Goldova, et Hao devina à son expression qu'il venait de décider de totalement ignorer les contraintes contradictoires à escient qu'il venait de formuler.

…

Ce fut à Chrom de parler en premier.

\- Alors j'ai ici une demoiselle avec beaucoup de caractère, exubérante, enjouée, susceptible et violente. Du genre qui vous tient tête, qui ne lâche rien et qui dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. Avec elle vous ne vous ennuierait plus jamais ! Elle est nulle en cuisine mais…

\- Pas les Hana, coupa Hao.

Chrom sembla décontenancé mais comprit le message général et passa à la suivante.

\- Celle-ci vous ressemble et s'ennuie tout le temps mais j'ai pensé…

\- Pas les Hana, répéta Hao.

Chrom grimaça mais passa.

\- Elle a trois ans de plus que vous, enfin que votre forme réincarnée, elle a les cheveux longs et elle est du genre à mordre quand on l'approche, commença-t-il avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

\- Pas les Hana.

\- Mais elle ne s'appelle pas Léhana, s'énerva Chrom.

Hao soupira et Goldova prit les choses en main.

\- Merci Chrom, on va écouter les propositions de Tarim maintenant.

\- Alors d'abord j'ai pensé à Sâti, du Gandhara. Elle est jeune, douce, gentille, sans être dénuée de force.

\- Elle est plus forte que moi ? demanda Hao.

Tarim s'empourpra.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Seigneur…

\- Elle est faible alors, conclut Hao.

\- Heu… effectivement, pardonnez-moi. Heu… Je disais… oui douce, gentille, jeune et jolie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous contrariera jamais. Je dirai qu'elle a cette tendresse que je pourrai presque qualifier de maternelle qui la pousse à aimer tout un chacun et…

Hao leva la main pour faire taire Tarim. Le Pache cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre mais Hao n'en tint pas compte, réfléchissant. Il avait réclamé une épouse plus pour embêter les Paches que pour en avoir réellement une mais il se mit à penser sérieusement à une union avec Sâti. Elle ferait une magnifique reine des shamans… et elle le traiterait toujours comme un enfant qu'elle avait réussi à sauver. Avec condescendance. Pas sûr que ce soit ce qui lui plairait.

\- Mettons Sâti de côté, décida-t-il. Qui d'autre ?

Tarim donna la fiche de Sâti à Goldova et se mélangea dans ses autres fiches. Hao attendit patiemment qu'il remette de l'ordre.

\- J'avais aussi pensé à Mamy, du Gandhara également. Elle est jeune, jolie, gentille, docile…

\- Mais encore ? se moqua Hao.

\- E-elle aime la peinture, la danse, le théâtre, et il paraît qu'elle sait cuisiner.

« Certes, mais après ? », songea Hao.

\- Ses pouvoirs cachent une vraie fragilité. Elle comptera sur vous pour la protéger et la défendre. Elle sera toujours amicale, toujours agréable. On dit aussi qu'elle aime les pique-niques. Je n'ai pas pu récolter beaucoup d'information sur son caractère ou ses loisirs mais vous apprendrez ainsi à la connaître lors de votre premier rendez-vous.

Hao était fort moyennement emballé.

\- Une autre suggestion ?

Tarim passa à la fiche suivante.

\- Samy est jeune…

\- Douce, jolie et gentille, finit Hao pour lui avec un ton sarcastique.

\- Elle aime beaucoup nager, n'a aucun complexe et est très extravertie, enchaîna rapidement Tarim, trébuchant sur ses mots.

\- Suivante, coupa Hao, commençant à s'ennuyer.

Peut-être que Samy et Mamy feraient des épouses idéales, mais dans ce cas il fallait qu'elles se trouvent un défenseur un peu plus commercial que Tarim.

\- Toujours du Gandhara Komeri est joyeuse et toujours souriante. Elle aura sans cesse des idées d'activité une fois que vous aurez franchi la barrière de sa timidité.

\- Mais Komeri a 7 ans, releva Hao avec une pointe d'agacement.

Magna s'avança alors, bousculant un Tarim désappointé.

\- Je sais exactement quelle épouse il vous fait, Seigneur Shaman King, commença-t-il, visiblement très fier de lui.

\- Vraiment ? se moqua Hao.

\- Oui, répondit le Pache avec aplomb. Il vous faut une épouse dynamique, voire explosive. Une épouse qui soit capable de vous tenir tête.

\- Et de me contrarier ?

\- Nous savons tous ici que Sa Majesté aura toujours le dernier mot, sauf si elle a la patience de supporter quelques caprices, fit Magna en s'inclinant.

Cela satisfit Hao qui fit signe au Pache de continuer.

\- La femme à laquelle je pense a du caractère, n'est pas timide, n'est pas douce, n'est pas gentille, mais je suis certain qu'elle saura vous séduire.

\- Et elle s'appelle ? voulut savoir Hao.

Magna laissa passer une seconde pour savourer son petit moment de gloire.

\- Anna.

Hao le fixa sans un mot. Avait-il vraiment besoin de répondre ? N'était-ce pas évident que s'il avait voulu Anna, il serait allé la chercher tout seul ? Apparemment non car tous les autres semblaient attendre son verdict. Comme si la réponse pouvait être autre chose qu'un refus catégorique. Silva dans le fond faisait une drôle de tête, pensait-il vraiment qu'il allait vouloir épouser sa future belle-sœur ?

\- Ca me paraissait évident, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde je vais devoir le préciser, les « candidates » pour devenir mon épouse ne doivent pas être déjà mariées.

Magna fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais Anna n'est pas…

Le Pache s'arrêta brusquement devant l'aura menaçante émanant de son roi. Il tomba à genoux avec l'intention de s'excuser mais la terreur empêcha les mots de sortir. Les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un cil.

\- Suivante, exigea Hao d'une voix froide.

…

\- Pour ma part, Seigneur Shaman King, s'avança courageusement Nichrom, j'avais pensé à l'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

\- Qui n'est plus vraiment Iron Maiden, le reprit Hao avec nonchalance, son calme retrouvé.

Nichrom ne semblait pas avoir grand chose à ajouter mais, devant le regard interrogateur de son roi, essaya d'improviser des arguments pour sa championne.

\- Elle est capable de vous tenir tête, elle est… jeune, jolie, douce et gentille, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Tarim. Elle a les cheveux longs, précisa-t-il aussi d'une voix incertaine, ne sachant toujours pas très bien si c'était un bon ou un mauvais point. Elle ferait une bonne reine.

\- C'est une gamine qui pleure pour un rien, intervint Blon.

Nichrom lui jeta un regard furieux.

Hao se souvint qu'effectivement, elle avait pleuré quand il avait tué X-II. Logique. Mais elle avait aussi pleuré quand Yoh avait refusé de la rejoindre ou quand Ren Tao avait qualifié le baiser de Shamash « d'embarrassant ». Et en même temps elle avait fait preuve d'une détermination sans pitié lorsqu'elle avait achevé les Nails. Ah non elle était allée s'enfermer dans l'Iron Maiden pour pleurer quand Shamash avait rendu son jugement. Et elle avait aussi fondu en larmes devant Anahol, ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver son Marco plutôt que se protéger. Blon n'avait peut-être pas tort de la décrire comme il le faisait, après était-ce réellement un problème ? Ce serait sûrement amusant de lui tirer quelques larmes.

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Hao.

Il revit ensuite l'image du boulet de canon envoyé par Azazel et du visage de Jeanne lui disant « moi aussi, je veux te donner de l'amour ». Etait-elle toujours capable de lui tenir tête après un tel épisode ? Pas sûr. Surtout qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ne lui ait jamais tenu réellement tête durant le Shaman Fight. Non c'était plutôt Marco qui l'avait défié. Il n'avait pas eu d'interactions avec Jeanne, elle restant bien cachée dans sa boîte de conserve, lui totalement indifférent.

\- Renim, appela-t-il, qui me proposes-tu pour ta part ?

Le Pache s'avança à son tour.

\- Datura, équipe Thaiti 800. Comme Magna, j'ai pensé qu'il vous fallait une épouse avec un fort caractère.

\- Elle est avec Lilirara, coupa gentiment Hao pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Le visage de Renim se décomposa.

\- Ah bon mais…

Hao soupira et Renim préféra ne pas insister. Derrière lui, Karim semblait déchirer une de ses fiches en grommelant.

\- J'ai aussi pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, se reprit-il. Une enquiquineuse avec un fichu caractère, curieuse, susceptible, violente, râleuse, bref insupportable, mais je me suis dit que vous vous sauriez la faire aller droit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Rutherfor, proposa le roi.

Renim afficha un large sourire tandis que la concernée sursautait.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle ne même temps que Nichrom.

\- Pourquoi pas, apprécia Hao. Qu'en penses-tu Ruthie ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord, je ne te plais pas ?

Il fixa la jeune fille de ses prunelles de feu et la vit se décomposer sous son regard. L'air un peu hagard, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil du côté de Nichrom en se tortillant les mains sans oser répondre à son roi. Hao trouva la situation très cocasse, et ce sans compter Chrom et Silva qui semblaient brûler d'envie d'intervenir sans oser de peur de faire empirer la situation. Goldova pour sa part regardait fixement Renim, ce qui pouvait vouloir tout et rien dire.

\- Je plaisante, lâcha finalement Hao en voyant Rutherfor au bord de la crise de nerfs. Qui d'autre ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

…

\- Comme nous savons tous, et vous l'avez d'ailleurs très bien rappelé, que le plus important, c'est l'âme, j'ai moi aussi quelques propositions, déclara Radim. Proposition numéro 1 ! cria-t-il brusquement. Je suis fort âgée et aveugle mais j'ai une perception aigue des esprits. J'aime les chats, j'aime l'encens, j'ai un caractère fort et je n'hésite pas à mettre des coups de canne, j'étais belle quand j'étais jeune, je suis…

\- Kino Asakura, devina sans peine Hao à la stupéfaction de tous ceux qui n'avaient absolument aucune idée sur l'identité de la personne.

\- Et sans surprise c'est une bonne réponse de la part de Sa Magnificence, poursuit Radim avec entrain.

\- Sauf qu'en plus d'être ma grand-mère elle est mariée, rappela Hao en passant.

Si Radim ne le faisait pas rire avec son mode de présentation et ses devinettes, il l'aurait sûrement fait poursuivre par un troupeau de météorites en colère pour avoir osé lui faire une telle proposition.

\- Proposition numéro 2 ! enchaîne Radim avec son micro. Ma cuisine a été récompensée de plusieurs prix culinaires et j'ai travaillé dans un des plus chics restaurants français. Mon plat préféré est l'escargot. Je suis une couturière hors pair capable de coudre les plus belles robes de princesse comme des costumes pour homme sur mesure. J'ai gagné un concours de beauté dans ma jeunesse, juste après avoir été primée trois années d'affilée reine du lycée. Je suis sensible aux esprits depuis toute petite. J'ai suffisamment d'audace pour ne courber l'échine devant aucun homme politique et pour ne pas m'embarrasser de politesse avec un roi. Je ne compte plus les garçons que j'ai éconduits d'une sévère claque. Je suis…

Hao sourit devant l'assemblée de Paches qui ouvraient de grands yeux, persuadés que Radim avait réussi à trouver la perle rare. Peut-être que si c'était Radim qui lui avait proposé d'épouser Samy ou Mamy, il aurait accepté.

\- Little Red des Magical Princess, rit Hao, se gaussant des grimaces d'effroi venues remplacées les expressions fascinées des autres Paches.

\- Encore une bonne réponse, le félicita Radim. Alors, que pensez-vous de cette candidate ?

\- Un peu trop superficielle pour moi, déclina poliment Hao.

\- Dans ce cas voici la proposition numéro 3 ! Beauté froide aux sourires glaciaux, je m'ouvre comme une fleur à mon proche entourage. J'ai fait tourner la tête de la majeure partie des participants et spectateurs du Shaman Fight. Spécialisée dans la manipulation des cadavres puis la guérison par image, je viens d'une famille très réputée et conservatrice mais j'ai l'esprit ouvert et novateur. Je suis une femme moderne qui adore le shopping et sait se mettre en valeur sans jamais oublier le vrai sens des valeurs telles que la famille, l'amitié ou l'amour. Je suis d'origine chinoise mais suis curieuse de tous les plats qui existent, même si j'ai toujours un faible pour les beignets.

\- Jun Tao, souffla Hao en comprenant la démarche du Pache, lui présentant en premier deux propositions absurdes pour mettre en valeur la seule qu'il considérait comme candidate acceptable.

\- Dois-je préciser qu'une nouvelle fois, Sa Majesté a visé juste ? répondit simplement Radim.

Hao se contenta de sourire, l'esprit ailleurs. Jun… Oui Jun pourrait faire une épouse très intéressante. Il était sûr que les Tao verraient d'un bon œil l'union de leur fille avec le Shaman King. Les parents du moins. L'approbation de Ren serait sûrement plus difficile à obtenir.

Quand il se concentra de nouveau sur les Paches, ce fut pour remarquer Karim qui semblait rageusement déchirer une autre de ses fiches. Hao en déduisit que lui aussi avait songé à Jun.

\- Blon, à ton tour, arbitra Goldova.

Le Pache avait un nombre de fiches assez impressionnant, ce qui lui attirait d'ailleurs des coups d'œil curieux de ses condisciples, se demandant sans doute comment il avait pu trouver autant de demoiselles susceptibles de plaire au roi.

\- Alors je ne vais pas toutes vous les lister, car j'en ai référencé pas mal, je vais juste vous présenter les trois qui, à mon avis, se dégagent du lot.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Hao en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Matamune, que personne à part lui n'avait vu surgir, bondit souplement sur son maître et se lova confortablement entre ses jambes. Blon parut un instant décontenancé mais réussit à se reprendre.

\- Alors comme proposition numéro 1, comme dirait Radim, une tête brûlée, entêtée, qui refuse de d'en démordre même quand elle a tort. Du genre taciturne, renfermé et grognon mais avec un vrai feu à l'intérieur.

\- Là tu m'intéresses, murmura Hao, ses cheveux se mettant à flotter comme si le vent s'était levé.

\- Proposition numéro 2, enchaîna Blon, une tête brûlée également mais plus prompte à faire des bêtises, à parler fort, à crier, à se battre pour un oui ou pour un rien et à perdre son sang-froid. Quelqu'un de vraiment effrayant par contre en se mettant réellement en colère. Du genre à foncer sans réfléchir parce que son cœur le lui dit.

\- Intéressant également, approuva Hao en se demandant de quelles filles il pouvait bien s'agir et en repassant les participantes et spectatrices du tournoi dans sa tête.

Cependant, le fait qu'il ne les mentionne pas par leurs prénoms et que les autres Paches semblent ignorer de qui il s'agissait lui faisait pressentir une anguille sous roche.

\- Dernière proposition : torturée comme les deux d'avant, mais tout le contraire en termes de caractère. Du genre perspicace, observateur, consciencieux, calme, presque délicat. Mais peut perdre très vite son sang-froid avec les bonnes personnes où quand on tire sur la bonne corde et à ce moment-là ça explose comme une boule de feu. Et je pèse mes mots.

\- Et peut-on savoir, demanda Goldova à la place d'Hao, comment s'appellent ces trois bijoux qui semblent ravir Sa Majesté ?

« Ah, songea Hao, lui aussi avait flairé quelque chose de louche. »

\- Les noms importent peu non ? Après tout c'est l'âme qui compte, répondit Blon, goguenard.

Il céda cependant sous le regard inquisiteur de Hao.

\- Alors la proposition numéro 1 s'appelle Ren, la numéro 2 Horokeu et la numéro 3 Lyserg.

Ah… C'était ça le piège.

\- Silva, tu as pensé à qui toi ?

\- Mais… et mes propositions ? protesta Blon.

Hao l'ignora complètement. Pas question qu'il réponde à ça.

…

Silva prit la parole d'une voix atone, récitant sa fiche comme l'aurait fait un robot.

\- Zria Gagarik, 19 ans, née le 13 janvier 1982 en Russie. Capricorne, groupe sanguin AB, élémentariste. Faisait partie de l'équipe Ice-Men durant le Shaman Fight. Caractère réservé. Très silencieuse car toujours traumatisée par les expériences effectuées sur elle dans un ancien laboratoire russe, d'où elle a réussi à s'enfuir avec son fantôme Vodianoï. A un accent russe très prononcé. S'habille la majeure partie du temps avec de chaudes tenues d'hiver dans les marrons, les blancs et les bleus. Chausse du 38. Porte du 40. Mensurations exactes inconnues. Cheveux blonds et longs jusqu'aux hanches. Plat préféré : viande de cerf. Pas de musique préférée. Couleur favorite : le bleu. Soupçonnée d'être engagée amoureusement avec Pino Graham.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi on en parle, l'arrêta Hao en levant les yeux au ciel.

Silva sauta la fin de sa fiche pour en prendre une deuxième, qu'il se mit à réciter sur le même ton monocorde et ennuyeux à mourir. Karim, de son côté, griffonna sur une de ses fiches avec désespoir.

\- Pirika Usui, 14 ans, née le 9 février 1987 au Japon, dans la région d'Hokkaido. Appartient à la tribu des Aïnus. Signe Verseau, groupe sanguin O-, donneuse universelle. N'a pas participé au Shaman Fight mais est la petite sœur de Horokeu Usui qui a participé dans l'équipe The Ren. D'un caractère jovial et tendre. Se passionne pour la sculpture du bois et la confection de poupées mais est aussi très douée pour la danse, la nage et la pêche, surtout quand il s'agit de réparer des cordages ou de faire des nœuds. A une forte volonté et suffisamment de tempérament pour diriger les entraînements de son aîné. Chausse du 37. Porte du 36. Mensurations exactes inconnues. Cheveux bleus lui descendant jusqu'aux jambes. Plat préféré : le pain melon. Musique préférée : la pop. Pas de groupe en particulier. Couleur favorite : le rose. Allergique aux antibiotiques. Veut faire des études mais n'arrive pas à se fixer sur un métier car a trop d'idées, allant de journaliste politique à marchande de poissons en passant par ingénieure agricole, par danseuse de ballet et par funambule, ou, comme elle préfère dire, artiste contemporaine.

Hao écouta jusqu'à la fin sans rien dire, pas plus séduit que cela. Il était certain que Pirika était quelqu'un plein de vie, mais il l'imaginait difficilement être sa première dame des shamans. Mais bon, juste pour ennuyer Horohoro, il était prêt à lui laisser une chance.

\- De côté, dit-il en désignant Goldova de la tête pour qu'il prenne la fiche. C'est tout ?

Silva hocha la tête, à son soulagement. Son descendant n'était vraiment pas amusant. Pas comme Karim qu'il sentait de plus en plus désemparé.

\- Rutherfor, appela-t-il, gardant le pauvre Pache dont les fiches s'épuisaient pour la fin, puisque tu ne veux pas m'épouser, qui me proposes-tu comme reine ?

La jeune fille rougit considérablement avant de piquer du nez sur sa fiche.

\- J'avais pensé à Meene, des X-laws, mais vous avez refusé Zria car elle était engagée avec Pino alors j'imagine que…

\- Effectivement, approuva Hao.

\- Amano sinon, mais…

\- Pareil, finit Hao pour elle.

Le visage de Karim se décomposa totalement.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec Meene ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Elle va se marier à Denbat, non ? demanda tout haut confirmation Hao. Je n'ai pas suivi s'il s'était enfin décidé à lui demander sa main.

\- Il lui a acheté une bague, répondit pour lui Radim. Lip et Rap ont fait une bonne affaire. Après je ne crois pas qu'il la lui ait encore offerte.

\- Peu importe, Meene partage ses sentiments. Du coup Karim, à ton tour.

Hao lui adressa un sourire diabolique comme le Pache restait muet.

\- Tes propositions ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, répondit Karim en serrant des dents.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage, se moqua allégrement Hao.

\- Karim, le tança vertement Goldova, vous deviez tous trouver au moins une proposition. Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'ais personne à présenter à ton roi ?

\- J'en avais quatre, explosa le Pache. Lilirara, Jun, Meene et Zria. Et elles ont toutes déjà été présentées.

\- Pas Lilirara, tenta de lui venir à la rescousse Rutherfor.

\- En couple avec Datura, rappela Renim.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas fameux tout ça, rit Hao.

\- Après si vous êtes prêts à attendre quelques années, Komeri et Seyrarm pourraient se révéler de très bonnes épouses, suggéra Tarim.

Hao fit la moue.

…

\- Nous ne nous sommes concentrés que sur les shamans ayant participé au Shaman Fight, prit la parole Goldova. Nous pouvons élargir nos investigations pour tenter de trouver des candidates plus à votre goût.

\- Pirika, Anna et Jun n'étaient pas des participantes, fit remarquer Hao.

\- Les exceptions qui confirment la règle, sourit Blon comme Goldova ne trouvait pas de répartie assez vite.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant d'exception, moi aussi j'ai une proposition, intervint quelqu'un.

Le Pache caché derrière tous ses camarades se faufila au centre du cercle de conversation.

\- Namari, sourit Hao, je ne t'ai pas encore entendu.

\- Non Seigneur, mais la candidate à laquelle je pense est modeste et n'a pas l'éclat de celles avancées par mes camarades.

Les camarades en question se renfrognèrent. Cependant, Namari savait exactement comment attiser la curiosité de son roi.

\- Elle n'est pas capricieuse, elle n'est pas bruyante, elle n'est pas extravertie, elle n'est pas violente, commença-t-il par énumérer.

\- C'est une Tarim quoi, se moqua Magna, ce qui arracha plusieurs sourires.

\- Mais elle vous a déjà tenu tête, sourit Namari en inclinant la tête comme un serpent.

\- Sâti aussi, ronchonna Tarim à voix basse.

\- Alors qu'elle ne participait pas au Shaman Fight, ajouta Namari.

« Toute petite », pensa brièvement Hao. La seule fille qui lui avait tenu tête durant tout le Shaman Fight c'était Anna. Il ne voyait pas qui… Ah si.

\- Et quelles sont les qualités de ta candidate ? demanda Magna à Namari d'un ton moqueur. A part être douce, jeune, jolie et gentille, bien entendu.

Namari ne tourna pas la tête vers son condisciple, soutenant le regard de son roi qui venait de comprendre.

\- Elle est amoureuse de Yoh, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sifflante, mais je ne saurai dire s'il s'agit d'un complexe d'Œdipe.

Le regard d'Hao s'intensifia. Namari baissa la tête et mit un genou à terre.

Le complexe d'Œdipe… Sans doute ce qui avait créé chez lui son attirance pour Anna. Ce qui avait pu créer chez Tamao son attirance pour Yoh ?

\- C'était dangereux, Namari, de me proposer cette candidate, murmura-t-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Il aperçut des frissons parcourir le dos du Pache. Les autres restèrent silencieux, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se jouait.

\- Mais ce sont les choix téméraires qui sont les plus aptes à payer, nuança-t-il. J'envisagerai sérieusement ta proposition.

Namari se releva, hésita à murmurer un merci, tendit son unique fiche à Goldova puis se fondit de nouveau parmi ses camarades.

\- Alors, résumé ? réclama Hao d'une voix enjouée.

\- Sâti, Jeanne, Jun, Pirika, Tamao, énuméra Goldova.

…

\- Du coup, on vous organise un rencart avec chacune d'entre elles ? proposa Magna.

Hao le dévisagea longuement.

\- Un restaurant par exemple. Ou un cours de cuisine. Une après-midi dans un parc, commença à lister Magna pour expliciter son propos.

\- Dans un centre d'attraction, surenchérit Tarim. Ou dans une contrée lointaine, pour visiter. Une jungle.

\- Une jungle c'est cool, appuya Renim.

\- Si c'est pour une sortie en amoureux il vaut mieux une virée au théâtre, les reprit Chrom. Ou à l'opéra.

\- Ou au cinéma, compléta Nichrom.

\- Station balnéaire, ne put se retenir de lâcher Goldova.

\- Randonnée en montagne, proposa Karim. Avec nuits à la belle étoile.

\- Sortie en boîte de nuit, rêva Rutherfor.

C'était désormais une véritable cacophonie, chacun voulant faire entendre son idée et faire savoir qu'elle était forcément mieux que celles des autres. Hao soupira, Matamune ronronna.

\- Un rencart, sérieusement ? souffla-t-il à son chat.

Matamune l'ignora complètement et continua à ronronner.

Hao essaya de s'imaginer au restaurant avec Sâti, avec ses yeux plein de pitié posés sur lui. Non, décidément non, il ne se voyait pas épouser Sâti. Jeanne alors… Elle serait bien droite, elle se tiendrait comme une dame, puis elle demanderait au serveur dans un anglais qu'il ne comprendrait pas si elle pouvait avoir une fourchette. Lui-même se moquerait d'elle et elle prendrait ses airs de princesse indignée. Ou alors elle lui sortirait un nouveau truc sur l'amour et elle le regarderait avec ses grands yeux voulant dire « je veux te sauver ». C'était peut-être moins pire que Sâti mais ce n'était pas terrible non plus.

Un dîner avec Jun serait intéressant. Suffisamment adulte pour saisir les sous-entendus qu'il lui glisserait, suffisamment mûre pour être capable d'en faire elle-même, suffisamment enfant pour qu'il réussisse à la déstabiliser. Oui Jun pourrait être vraiment intéressante. Après restait Pirika et Tamao, mais il ne s'imaginait pas les inviter à dîner. Pas pour une « première fois » en tous cas. Elles resteraient toutes les deux muettes comme des carpes du début à la fin du repas. Ce ne serait peut-être pas étonnant pour Tamao mais Pirika était d'un naturel bavard.

\- Une sortie en catamaran, cria Tarim par-dessus le brouhaha.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je les arrête, se dit Hao pour lui-même.

Matamune daigna enfin lever la tête vers lui. Ca devait vouloir dire qu'il était d'accord.

\- Pas de rencart, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Silva et Karim qui étaient les plus proches se turent, les autres ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendu.

Ils le prenaient comme ça ?

Brusquement sa présence écrasa tout. Envahissant, omniscient, omnipotent. Les Paches se figèrent, certains la bouche ouverte, paralysés par son aura et tremblants de tout leur être.

\- Bien, dit doucement le roi. Maintenant que vous semblez enclin à me prêter de l'attention, laissez-moi me répéter. J'ai dit : pas de rencart.

Et le sujet fut clos.

…

\- Seigneur Shaman King, demanda Goldova d'une voix hésitante en tant que porte-parole des Paches, comment souhaitez-vous que nous vous présentions les candidates ?

Sous-entendu « si vous ne voulez pas de rencart ».

Hao n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

\- La majeure partie des participants sont encore au Japon, non ?

Goldova acquiesça.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à organiser un bal.

\- Un bal, répéta Goldova.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas dans ses attributions. Tant mieux, ce ne serait pas drôle si ça avait été facile.

\- Oui, un bal, confirma Hao avec un sourire carnassier. Et assurez-vous que vos candidates y soient. J'ai bien l'intention de m'y amuser.

Et sur ce, il les laissa là avec leur fardeau.


	2. Rencontrer les candidates

**Note :** Je sais que ça a mis du temps à venir mais voici la suite !

Opacho aimant l'orange vient de Rain, à la base.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontrer les candidates**

Pour satisfaire le caprice de leur roi, les Paches avaient donc organisé un bal. Silva avait envoyé Lip et Rap se renseigner sur l'ambiance de la foule et leur compte-rendu avait remonté des avis mitigés. Une grande partie pensait que « c'était trop bien », l'autre que « c'était trop nul ». Étonnamment, l'étude montrait que le genre influait fort sur le résultat, les filles ayant davantage tendance à appuyer, les garçons à contester.

Radim allait établir une estrade sur laquelle plusieurs interprètes pourraient « allumer le feu » selon lui, « mettre de l'ambiance » selon Karim ou « ennuyer tout le monde » selon Magna. Tarim travaillait à la mise en place d'une buvette, Karim et Silva à un stand de confiseries et de hot-dogs. Rutherfor et Nichrom posaient les guirlandes, les ballons et autres décorations festives. Namari, Chrom, Magna et Blon étaient chargés de la communication, et il y avait du travail pour convaincre le Gandhara et les X-laws d'assister à la fête. Renim leur avait dessiné de grandes affiches à poster partout et Chrom avait composé une petite chanson qu'il fredonnait à longueur de journée et dont le texte encourageait à venir au bal. Goldova pour finir avait évidemment pour charge de tout superviser.

En quelques jours, les Paches étaient très satisfaits d'avoir réussi à organiser un bal, malgré les plaintes du Shaman King qui trouvait que cela leur avait mis trop de temps. Après de nombreuses négociations avec celui-ci, Rutherfor et Nichrom avaient finalement tout décoré en rouge et noir après que les ballons roses aient été jugés trop flashy, les bannières vertes et dorées trop tristes, et les nappes bleues trop fades.

…

Hao était plutôt satisfait du bal. Il déambulait au milieu des participants et il se sentait bien. Yoh lui avait déjà dit que c'était une excellente idée, que c'était génial, qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser et qu'il espérait le voir danser. Il ne fallait peut-être pas trop en demander non plus…

Il aperçut Turbein et Peyote lui sourire près du buffet et décida d'aller les voir quand Blon surgit sur son chemin.

\- Oui c'est vraiment une excellente idée ce bal, c'est une idée de notre Shaman King, monologuait-il auprès de Lyserg qui souriait poliment pour ne pas vexer son tuteur. Justement le voici ! Je dois m'occuper de plein de choses, je vais vous laisser en discuter.

Lyserg se crispa – il était assez fin pour avoir compris la manœuvre – et Hao leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées, préféra éclaircir Hao, j'ai donné comme prétexte pour le bal que je cherchais une compagne et ils se sont tous empressés de faire des paris. Dont certains totalement stupides.

Lyserg lui retourna un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en comprenant que Blon avait parié sur lui. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, sûrement quelque chose dans le genre « c'est vrai que c'est sympa de participer à un bal », Hao ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire d'autre dans une telle situation, quand Blon surgit de nouveau, accompagné cette fois de Horo-Horo. Hao ne voulut même pas savoir quel prétexte il avait pu trouver cette fois et les planta là sans autre forme de cérémonie.

…

En vérité, se fit la réflexion Hao en rejoignant Turbein et Peyote, il se moquait pas mal de rencontrer des « candidates », il n'était même plus sûr de se souvenir de la liste complète de celles qu'il avait daigné accepter. C'était juste pour se distraire, passer le temps. Le problème, c'est que les Paches s'étaient lancé des paris, alors il risquait d'être ennuyé avec des interventions comme celle de Blon toute la soirée.

\- Bonsoir Seigneur Hao, le salua Turbein comme il s'accoudait à leur table.

\- Bonsoir, vous avez à boire ?

Peyote s'empressa de récupérer un verre propre qu'il remplit à moitié.

\- Quelque chose vous contrarie ? s'inquiéta Turbein.

Hao leur sourit.

\- Pour l'instant, non.

Mais il s'attendait à ce que son idée pour embêter les Paches se retourne contre lui. En fait, ça avait déjà commencé…

\- Turbein, Peyote !

Les interpelés se retournèrent vers Karim qui venait vers eux, suivi de Jun. Ils ne voyaient pas ce que le Pache, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas outre mesure, pouvait bien leur vouloir.

\- Oh, Seigneur Shaman King, vous êtes là aussi ! fit semblant de s'étonner Karim avec un grand sourire.

Comme si Hao ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Jun cherche un cavalier, expliqua succinctement le Pache.

\- Non en fait, je cherche le coin des dames, rectifia la jeune femme, mais sa voix fut couverte par le slow que venait de lancer Radim.

Hao soupira. Comme par magie, Karim disparut, laissant une Jun désemparée seule avec les trois hommes.

\- Vous voulez un verre ? proposa Peyote à Jun.

\- Heu… et bien pourquoi pas, accepta la jeune femme. Mais avant j'aurai voulu savoir…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, soudain hésitante.

\- On ne sait pas danser, comprit de travers Turbein.

\- Mais on sait très bien boire, renchérit Peyote.

\- Justement, elle va pouvoir vous apprendre, fit remarquer Hao d'une voix légère, faisant avaler Peyote de travers.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jun avec un grand sourire.

\- À gauche de l'estrade, la rue avec les banderoles rouges, la deuxième porte à droite. C'est fléché.

\- Merci, le remercia sincèrement Jun, soulagée, avant de s'éclipser.

\- Elle est charmante, non ? lança Hao à ses deux coéquipiers une fois la jeune femme partie.

Peyote grogna.

\- C'est encore une gamine, lâcha Turbein avec désinvolture.

Mais Hao nota qu'il prenait bien soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il serait curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait. La compétition allait être rude, la jeune femme avait beaucoup de succès et aussi deux bons gardiens en la personne de son petit frère teigneux et de son garde du corps.

Hao sirota son verre en regardant les gens passer devant leur table pour s'agglutiner devant l'estrade. Le concert allait bientôt commencer. Hao repéra une chevelure rose au milieu de la foule, sûrement celle de Tamao, mais également les cheveux bleus caractéristiques des aïnous. Il pourrait aller saluer Pirika, juste pour le plaisir de voir enrager Horo-Horo…

\- Seigneur Shaman King.

Hao n'avait pas vu Sâti arriver. Pourtant avec sa suite, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ce bal.

\- Merci.

Hao sentait qu'à la fin de la nuit, il aurait entendu cette phrase un bon millier de fois.

\- Passez-vous une bonne soirée ?

\- Très bonne, et vous ?

\- Excellente, lui répondit aimablement Sâti.

Que de mondanités !

\- Nous ferez-vous l'honneur d'un discours d'ouverture ?

Hao plissa les yeux sans se départir de son sourire. C'était que Sâti n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Je laisse ce soin à Radim, répondit-il simplement.

Sâti salua puis s'éloigna sous le regard rêveur de Turbein.

\- Ce n'est plus une gamine, elle, fit-il remarquer.

Son disciple s'empourpra et pencha sa tête dans sa boisson, sous le regard amusé du roi.

\- On va enfin voir les filles, s'enthousiasma Peyote au moment où les éclairages se réduisirent pour mettre en lumière la scène.

Hao adressa un regard interrogateur au mexicain.

\- Elles ont répété dur pour vous faire honneur ce soir, expliqua ce dernier. Ce sont elles qui vont animer le concert, en grande partie. Je crois que c'est une fille du groupe de maître Yoh qui les a encouragées et entraînées.

\- Anna, non ? avança Turbein.

\- Oui, ça doit être elle, acquiesça Peyote.

\- Elles ont pris votre pari très à cœur, lança une voix dans leur dos.

Zenchin et Boris se détachèrent de la foule pour se joindre à eux.

\- Les filles ont parié avec Peyote, Blocken et Big B qu'elles étaient capables de monter sur scène et d'exploser, expliqua Zenchin. Du coup on va les voir, ce soir.

\- Ah, je me disais bien aussi que c'était étrange qu'elles se soient motivées toutes seules pour animer le concert, lâcha Turbein.

\- Blocken les a tellement asticotées qu'elles ont fini par craquer, commenta Boris en se servant un verre.

Les filles allaient chanter ? Ça, ça allait être intéressant…

…

\- Rien ne lui allait jamais !

Hao tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de Nichrom pester.

\- Il n'aimait pas les nappes, il n'aimait pas les couleurs, il n'aimait pas les fleurs pour la déco, il n'aimait pas l'idée de vendre des sandwichs, il n'aimait pas…

\- Bonsoir Nichrom.

Le Pache sursauta violemment avant de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, muet comme une carpe. Yoh et Ren, avec qui il était en train de discuter, se sentirent mal pour lui.

\- Re, frangin, sourit bêtement Yoh.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le reprit Hao en soupirant.

Il commençait à comprendre qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Yoh n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

\- Il parait que t'as été insupportable pour les préparatifs du bal, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, l'agressa à moitié Ren.

Nichrom ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Pas tant que ça, si ?

Hao se tourna vers Nichrom avec un grand sourire. Il crut que le Pache allait fondre sur place.

\- Seigneur Hao, je vous ressers un verre, l'interpela Peyote derrière lui.

\- Hm… Oui, s'il te plaît.

Sur une dernière œillade au Pache, le roi retourna s'attabler avec son groupe. Nichrom allait sûrement se souvenir de cet épisode durant tout le reste de son existence. Lui par contre, il était possible qu'il l'ait oublié avant la fin de la soirée.

…

Hao n'avait jamais vu les Hanagumi comme ça.

Elles montèrent sur scène après l'introduction de Rakist avec des looks encore plus démentiels que d'habitude. Elles s'étaient toutes les trois fait teindre les cheveux en rouge, bien que la couleur tire plutôt sur le rose, portaient des tuniques entièrement noires et s'étaient, chose exceptionnelle, maquillées.

\- Y a la sœur de Ren qui a donné un cours de maquillage, hier soir, commenta Zenchin. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil et y avait toutes les gamines du tournoi. L'Iron Maiden, les filles, la sœur de Horo-Horo, la gamine du groupe de Yoh…

Hao imaginait sans mal la scène et cela le fit sourire.

Sur scène, Mari et Kanna s'emparèrent de guitares tandis Macchi s'asseyait derrière une batterie.

\- Ça va donner, chuchota Peyote.

Macchi donna le rythme et ce fut partie. Les filles ne chantaient pas toujours justes et n'étaient pas toujours ensemble, mais elles étaient complètement à fond et cela surprit agréablement Hao. Elles avaient l'air de s'éclater. D'être heureuses. C'était une bonne chose.

\- Seigneur Hao !

L'interpelé n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'Opacho se jetait dans ses jambes. Mikihisa, qui s'occupait de lui avec Seyrarm et Reoseb, échangea un rapide regard avec son fils et s'éloigna avec les deux autres enfants, laissant le petit garçon entre de bonnes mains.

\- Opacho vous a cherché partout partout partout, déclara le petit garçon.

\- Et tu m'as trouvé, lui sourit tendrement le roi.

Il attrapa le petit garçon et le porta sur un des tabourets en forme de baril pour que l'enfant soit au niveau de la table.

\- Opacho a soif, déclara-t-il.

Zenchin fit mine de lui servir de l'alcool en ricanant mais fit mine seulement. Les colères de son maître étaient redoutables et il le savait.

\- Tarim, appela Hao, un jus d'orange.

Le Pache qui s'occupait de la buvette s'empressa d'en préparer un qu'il apporta au petit garçon tout souriant.

\- Merci, fit Opacho d'une voix fluette avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Un deuxième, commanda Hao d'une voix narquoise.

\- Tout de suite, bafouilla Tarim avant de repartir en chercher.

Sur scène, les Hanagumi finirent leur chanson et furent bruyamment applaudies, puis remplacées par les Boz. Ou plutôt les Bozu, comme il fallait les appeler à présent.

\- Je préférais les Hana, grinça entre ses dents Turbein comme la musique de ses anciens camarades démarrait.

…

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, après les formidables Bozu, merci d'accueillir… Piou Piou !

Pendant que Radim s'éclipsait de scène, Hao échangea un regard perplexe avec les membres de son groupe.

\- Piou Piou, rigola bêtement Zenchin. Hey Tarim, c'est qui ça, Piou Piou ?

Le Pache qui leur apportait une nouvelle bouteille de saké eut un sourire gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous pouvez essayer de demander à Goldova ou Radim.

\- Piou Piou, pouffa-t-il encore. Sion-Sion en ferait qu'une bouchée, pas vrai ?

Le panda énorme poussa un bâillement.

Sur scène, Anna – Hao pensait que c'était elle, des blondes de cette taille il n'y en avait pas des dizaines – monta sur scène dans une robe et un masque noirs. Cependant sa voix n'était pas celle d'Anna, à moins que ce ne soit simplement une déformation du micro mais Hao en doutait. Cette voix-là, il ne croyait pas l'avoir jamais entendue. C'était une voix cristalline, très claire, très haute, et il se surprit à avoir des frissons. A côté de lui, Zenchin avait arrêté de se moquer et jaugeait désormais la chanteuse avec un sourire appréciateur.

Durant trois minutes, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Les gens autour d'eux avaient cessé leurs conversations pour écouter. Même Opacho avait les yeux rivés sur scène et la bouche ouverte en un grand « oh » ravi.

Les applaudissements furent étourdissants.

\- Mouais, musique de fillette, commenta Zenchin en attrapant son verre à la fin de la chanson.

\- C'était pas trop mal, quand même, fit valoir Peyote.

\- Tu aimes la musique de Piou Piou ? se moqua son camarade.

\- C'était une très belle chanson, intervint Turbein d'une voix tranchante.

Hao savait que la sœur de Turbein chantait aussi, autrefois.

\- Cette voix a transpercé mon âme, renchérit Boris. C'était si pur, si magique.

Zenchin et Peyote lancèrent des regards perplexes au vampire qui semblait ému aux larmes et perdu dans un monde auquel ils n'avaient pas accès.

\- Hey !

Horo-Horo vint s'accouder à leur table, suivi de Chocolove qui tirait des grimaces.

\- Vous savez qui est derrière le masque ? demanda l'aïnou.

Ah, c'était pour ça que l'afro-américain faisait la tête, parce que lui-même ne le savait pas. Pour le roi de l'information, c'était problématique. Mais Hao n'avait pas spécialement envie de se moquer car il ne savait pas non plus. Et pour Dieu, c'était bien plus gênant.

\- Zorro, se moqua Peyote.

\- Piou Piou, rigola Zenchin.

Turbein poussa un long soupir en jetant un regard méprisant à son camarade chinois.

\- Vous ne savez pas non plus ?

Horo-Horo était à moitié frustré et à moitié ravi. Son regard victorieux n'échappa pas à Hao. Ah, il était content de pouvoir le prendre en défaut ?

\- Opacho sait, clama l'enfant d'une voix fluette.

Tout fier, il attaqua son troisième verre de jus d'orange. C'est vrai que le petit garçon pouvait toujours « lire dans les pensées », lui.

Hao sourit et Horo-Horo tira la grimace.

\- Alors c'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Opacho ne dira pas. C'est un secret. Opacho a promis.

Les deux amis de Yoh affichèrent des mines perplexes et Hao aussi. Quelqu'un avait fait promettre à Opacho de garder le secret ? Cela corroborait son hypothèse initiale selon laquelle la chanteuse était Anna, mais cette voix… Anna ne chantait pas comme cela, si ? En même temps, Hao n'avait jamais entendu Anna chanter. Mais tout de même…

\- Mais à nous, tu peux le dire, tenta d'amadouer Zenchin.

\- Toi idiot. Secret est secret, déclara l'enfant. Opacho peut ravoir du jus d'orange ?

Hao prit son verre et alla voir Tarim au comptoir pour lui en redemander.

\- On aurait peut-être dû acheter plus d'oranges, l'entendit-il murmurer alors que le Pache remplissait le verre d'Opacho à la fontaine.

…

Les Bozu revinrent sur scène pour un enchaînement de chansons, puis les Hanagumi dévoilèrent un autre des titres qu'elles avaient travaillés et furent tant applaudies qu'elles le jouèrent deux fois. Pendant ce temps, Hao avait délaissé ses anciens compagnons pour retourner se promener parmi la foule, Opacho sur ses épaules qui n'avait pas réussi à trancher entre suivre son grand frère et restait en hauteur sur sa chaise pour regarder le concert. L'enfant, tout joyeux, faisait coucou aux gens qu'il connaissait.

\- Maître Yoh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Hao prit docilement la direction du bras de l'enfant, snobant le trio de vieilles shamanes qui se lamentaient sur leur beauté perdue.

\- Tiens, salut Opacho, salua Yoh lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejoint.

\- Opacho a un secret, fit savoir Horo-Horo, il faut que tu lui demandes, Yoh.

\- Ah bon, s'étonna Yoh. Tu as un secret, Opacho ?

\- Oui, fit l'enfant d'une voix fluette. Secret, Opacho dit pas.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui ont des secrets ici qui ne vont pas le rester longtemps, lâcha Hao d'une voix légère en lançant un regard en coin à Horo-Horo qui se décomposa sur place.

\- Horo !

Pirika débarqua à ce moment-là, toute excitée.

\- Il y a Silva qui vend des smoothies ! Viens, viens, viens !

Horo-Horo se laissa entraîner par sa sœur survitaminée non sans quelques cris de douleurs. Anna, qui arrivait, lâcha un « tssk » en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Elle était suivie de Ryu qui filmait la scène avec le téléphone portable que lui avait passé Manta, lui-même étant trop petit pour filmer au-dessus de la tête des gens.

Hao fixa longuement Anna du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'agressa-t-elle.

\- Hm… Rien, lâcha négligemment Hao.

\- Piou Piou !

Hao releva la tête vers la scène au cri d'Opacho pour constater qu'effectivement, la chanteuse blonde était revenue sur scène. Son entrée fut saluée par des ovations du public, bientôt suivies par un silence quasi-religieux. Hao jeta un regard en coin à Anna, mais cette dernière le remarqua et, fait surprenant, sourit.

\- Tu te demandes qui est sur scène, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu le sais, comprit Hao.

Anna haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai une idée.

Une nouvelle fois, les applaudissements furent bruyants à la fin de la chanson tandis que Piou-Piou s'inclinait bien bas dans un salut que Hao trouva très asiatique.

\- Elle chante bien, hein ? lança Yoh.

\- C'est bon Manta, j'ai tout filmé.

\- Merci Ryu, répondit son ami en reprenant son téléphone.

\- Tu crois qu'en zoomant on peut voir son visage ? demanda Horo-Horo, réapparu avec sa sœur avec des smoothies à la main.

\- Elle porte un masque, lui fit remarquer cette dernière avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Seigneur Hao ?

\- Oui Opacho ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en pointant un smoothie du doigt.

\- Tu veux goûter ? proposa Horo-Horo en tendant le sien au petit garçon. C'est du jus de fruit avec de la glace.

Opacho attrapa le gobelet en plastique et mit la paille dans sa bouche. Il rendit sa boisson à Horo-Horo avec un cri tout excité.

\- Seigneur Hao, Opacho peut en avoir aussi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, accepta Hao en riant avant de prendre la direction du stand. Quel parfum voudras-tu ?

\- Orange, répondit aussitôt l'enfant.

…

\- Bon les gens, je veux pas vous traiter de cornichons mais le principe d'un bal c'est de danser ! Y a de la musique du tonnerre et vous, vous êtes juste là à taper dans vos mains comme des kyonshis !

Hao leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Radim insulter la foule au micro. Silva, en face de lui, tira également une mine dépitée pendant qu'il préparait la boisson d'Opacho.

\- Et ça vaut aussi pour les chanteurs ! ajouta-t-il. Quand vous êtes pas sur scène y a rien qui vous empêche d'aller vous déhancher ! Bon, en attendant, merci de faire une ovation aux X Musical !

Hao, qui allait commander un smoothie à la banane pour lui, s'arrêta net de surprise. Sur scène, cinq des X-laws montaient sur scène avec des instruments et s'installaient pour démarrer une chanson pop sur l'amour.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose, Seigneur Shaman King ? demanda Silva.

« Voir Marco danser en même temps qu'il chante. »

\- Un smoothie à la banane, répondit-il.

Le Pache entreprit aussitôt de le lui préparer.

\- Un deuxième ensuite, s'il te plaît Silva.

Hao se retourna vers Sa Sainteté l'Iron Maiden Jeanne qui lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on aimerait les mêmes choses, lâcha-t-il d'une voix narquoise.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Ren, dit très vite Jeanne.

\- Ren ?

\- Oui, sourit la jeune fille. Il a dit que pour rien au monde il ne boirait un de ces « trucs à la glace » et que ça devait être très mauvais, mais c'est parce qu'il n'a pas dû goûter. C'est tellement bon les smoothies.

\- Tu crois qu'en lui en apportant un il va le boire ?

\- Oui.

\- Et l'aimer ?

\- Oui.

Hao lut dans son regard qu'elle y croyait totalement. Tss… Tellement naïve.

\- Jun a dit qu'il aimait le lait, la banane et les beignets au sucre. J'ai bon espoir, ajouta Jeanne qui dut saisir le sous-entendu de son regard.

\- Bon courage, lui souhaita Hao avant de s'éloigner avec son propre frappé.

\- Seigneur Hao ? lui demanda Opacho quand ils se furent éloignés de quelques pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Opacho peut avoir un autre smoothie ?


	3. La danse du roi

**Note :** Et voici le troisième chapitre qui vient clore cette petite histoire ! Mes excuses pour l'attente. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La danse du roi**

\- Seigneur Shaman King, la fête est-elle à votre goût ?

Hao sourit à Magna qui avait été désigné à la courte paille pour venir lui poser la question. Derrière lui, Blon et Namari attendaient sa réponse.

\- Ça va, consentit à leur répondre Hao.

Juché sur ses épaules, Opacho s'exclama qu'il aimait beaucoup la fête, surtout les boissons sucrées.

\- Avez-vous…

Magna n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, cherchant ses mots. Hao comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait lui demander mais n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider et continua simplement de lui sourire.

\- Rencontrer les jeunes personnes susceptibles de vous convenir ? se reprit Magna en essayant de garder une voix ferme.

Le sourire de crocodile de Hao s'élargit.

\- Oui et non. Finalement, je ne veux plus d'épouse, lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture.

Magna se décomposa sur place et ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

\- Un mari dans ce cas, peut-être, proposa Blon en s'avançant.

Hao préféra l'ignorer et partir vers les grandes tables où les petits fours avaient commencé à faire leur apparition.

Il y croisa Jeanne qui, toute contrite, contemplait les plateaux sans se servir.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur ? lui demanda-t-il en attrapant une mini-pizza pour Opacho.

La jeune fille leva vers lui de grands yeux tristes.

\- Il n'y a pas de sucré, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le roi se retint de se moquer d'elle.

Parcourant les tables du regard, il estima que les petits fours avaient eu du succès. Ils n'avaient fait leur apparition que depuis quelques minutes mais tous les plateaux étaient déjà presque vides et Namari croulait sous les félicitations.

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit Anna, à laquelle Silva assura qu'ils avaient prévu bien d'autres choses.

\- La deuxième tournée d'apéritifs est prévue pour dans 11 minutes et après vous aurez les mini-salades et les toasts dans 27 minutes. C'est qu'on a un timing très précis à respecter, avait-il expliqué.

Sur scène, Samy, Ozam et Yainage venaient de saluer.

\- Et maintenant je vais vous demander de former un grand cercle pour dégager une piste de danse, demanda Radim dans son micro. Vous là, reculez ! Voilà. Les cornichons en orange on a dit de s'é-car-ter ! Ça vaut aussi pour vous les X-laws. Allez allez on fait un cercle, comme les petits ! Lip et Rap font ça mieux que vous et elles n'ont que 5 ans ! Voilà, comme ça… C'est pas trop naze.

Radim finit par être satisfait du cercle et cessa de crier sur les étourdis qui passaient au milieu.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, reprit-il d'un air important, je vous demande des applaudissements pour la danse du roi !

Hao tiqua alors que tout le monde se mettait à applaudir en le regardant. C'était pour lui la « danse du roi » ?

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de danser. Alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, il envisagea de disparaître, de se téléporter ailleurs, dans les cuisines où il pourrait voler parmi les plats par exemple. Si entre autres il prenait des sucreries pour Jeanne, il pourrait même faire croire que ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

Ou alors il pouvait simplement ignorer la foule et rester où il était.

\- Seigneur Hao va danser ? demanda Opacho qui semblait avoir plus ou moins compris ce qu'il se passait. Opacho veut aller avec Turbein pour voir.

Obligeant, ledit Turbein s'avança pour prendre Opacho sur ses épaules. Il était le seul que l'enfant envisageait parfois comme perchoir alternatif à Hao.

Pour ne pas décevoir Opacho – et parce que les Paches avaient fait beaucoup d'efforts – Hao accepta de se prêter au jeu et s'avança avec un léger soupir. Celui-ci fut cependant très vite remplacé par un sourire diabolique et il se dirigea droit vers Yoh.

\- Tu voulais me voir danser, non ? le défia-t-il du regard en lui tendant la main.

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Yoh eut un petit rire gêné tandis que Manta à côté de lui s'étouffait dans son smoothie vert fluo. Anna le foudroya des yeux mais Hao lui fit un clin d'œil avant de détailler son jumeau.

\- Ok, fit Yoh en le suivant au milieu de la piste sous les vivats de la foule.

Hao attrapa les deux mains de son frère dans les siennes, puis éclata de rire en le voyant rougir. Yoh l'imita et tous deux se mirent à tourner plus ou moins en balançant les bras et plus ou moins sur la musique. Musique langoureuse totalement décalée avec leur style de danse qui avait été sélectionnée avec soin par Rutherfor.

\- Je crois que j'aime bien, lâcha Yoh dans un chuchotement.

Il eut soudain l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Ce bal, c'était pas pour te trouver une amoureuse à la base ? demanda-t-il.

Hao lui renvoya un regard pétillant de malice.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il paresseusement avec un demi-sourire.

Cette fois-ci cependant, Yoh ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

\- Je ne peux pas t'épouser, tu sais ? C'est pas que je serai pas d'accord, mais Anna me tuerait.

Cela fit rire Hao.

Leur danse prit bientôt fin et la foule les applaudit bruyamment alors qu'ils se séparaient. La musique changea pour quelque chose de plus rock'n roll et Mikihisa et Keiko prirent possession de la piste, suivis par Meene et Denbat.

…

Alors que Yoh rejoignait Anna et Manta, Hao aperçut Macchi et Mari venir vers lui, précédées par Opacho.

\- Vous avez été très bien, sur scène, les salua-t-il.

Les filles rougirent de plaisir.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez aimé ? demanda confirmation Macchi en se dandinant.

\- Ça fait plaisir à Mari, commenta sa cadette.

\- Kanna n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Hao.

\- Non, elle est avec le grand blond des X-laws, lui apprit Macchi. Ils ont eu une discussion sur le rock et elle l'a plus au moins mis au défi de lui apprendre. Ou il s'est mis au défi tout seul. Bref ils sont là-bas.

Elle pointa une direction du doigt où, en effet, au bord de la piste de danse sur laquelle s'était produit Hao quelques instants plus tôt, Kanna marchait consciencieusement sur les pieds de Marco.

\- Hey, si elle veut pas danser insistez pas ! s'agaça brusquement Macchi.

Hao avisa alors la petite fille qui les avait suivies, Mari et elle, et qui, toute timide, faisait « non » de la tête mais semblait ne pas réussir se débarrasser d'Anahol et Anatel.

Ce dernier renvoya un regard venimeux à Macchi mais s'éloigna. Son frère s'excusa avec de grands gestes des bras avant de le suivre.

\- Mais on peut avoir un autographe ou pas ? entendirent-ils distinctement Khafre demander alors que les deux frères le tiraient derrière eux.

Piou Piou inclina bien bas la tête devant Macchi alors que cette dernière poussait un profond soupir.

\- Ils ont tous aimé tes chansons, tu sais ? Tu vas être embêtée toute la soirée si tu dis pas « non ». C'est ça qu'on aurait dû réviser plutôt que le maquillage. T'en as pas besoin derrière ton masque.

Hao essaya de sonder la chanteuse mais il put juste apercevoir les longs cils embellis au mascara avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête. Les cheveux blonds vinrent recouvrir le masque noir et ne resta de visible que son menton et sa bouche, aux lèvres noires plus fines que la majeure partie de celles des dames présentes.

Piou Piou se balançait doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, restant dans l'ombre de Mari et Macchi, les yeux fixés par terre.

\- Piou avait dit qu'elle ne ferait pas sa timide, lui reprocha Mari. Elle avait dit que puisqu'elle avait le masque, elle pouvait être qui elle voulait.

La chanteuse se mordit la lèvre.

\- Mari a raison, appuya Macchi. Tu devrais danser ! Bon, pas avec un de ces abrutis, mais on va te trouver un cavalier. Ok ?

Hao crut qu'elle allait fondre en pleurs, mais au lieu de cela Piou Piou redressa les épaules, hocha la tête et, l'air assuré, suivit Macchi qui la guida à la recherche d'un « type bien ».

\- Où avez-vous trouvé la perruque ? demanda Hao sur le ton de la conversation à Mari.

\- Rutherfor, répondit la jeune fille. Elle a plein d'accessoires. Pour se déguiser, se cacher. Elle a aussi trouvé le masque. Et la teinture, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses propres cheveux rougeoyants. Rutherfor a dit que ça n'abîmait pas les cheveux alors Mari a accepté d'en mettre.

Hao acquiesça lentement de la tête.

\- Mari va les rejoindre, salua-t-elle son Seigneur avant de prendre congé.

Opacho tira sur le poncho de Hao et le roi, avec un sourire doux, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le cala de nouveau sur ses épaules où, tout sourire, Opacho lui indiqua comment rejoindre le buffet où venaient d'être servies les entrées.

…

Assis à une table avec une assiette de charcuterie, Hao piochait négligemment sa nourriture tandis qu'Opacho aspirait sa soupe aux légumes et que Peyote et Kanna se disputaient la bouteille d'alcool.

\- Tu me la laisses où tout le monde saura que tu es amoureuse du grand blond, joua sa carte de la dernière chance Peyote.

\- De quoi ? réagit violemment Kanna en enfonçant un couteau dans la table.

Le mexicain ne se laissa pas démonter et sauta debout sur sa chaise.

\- Kanna en pince pour le blond des X ! Kanna en pince pour le blond des X !

Et tout en continuant de crier, il sauta sur la table de leurs voisins, lesquels poussèrent des vociférations furieuses avant de s'écarter précipitamment quand une Kanna enragée grimpa sur leur table, couteau en main. Allant ainsi de table en table, le duo s'éloigna, laissant un calme tout relatif derrière eux alors que Bill finissait sa troisième chope de bière et que Blocken se plaignait des grillades.

\- Celles de Miki sont meilleures, ronchonnait-il en mastiquant.

\- Hey !

Hao sauva son assiette en se reculant vivement comme Horo-Horo débarquait à leur table en donnant un grand coup de poing qui renversa son verre de jus d'ananas sur Yamada.

\- Je l'ai ! Pari tenu ! Alors, qui c'est qui était pas cap' ! fanfaronna-t-il.

\- Fais voir, exigea Bill d'une voix bourrue.

\- Pour me le faire piquer ? Pas question !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Yamada, dépité, en épongeant la table avec les serviettes.

\- Un autographe de Piou Piou ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant un petit bout de papier devant leurs nez.

\- Piou Piou ne signe pas d'autographe, rétorqua Boris d'une voix tranchante.

\- La preuve que si ! rétorqua Horo-Horo. Pari tenu, Bill. Tu me dois une bière !

Le rugbyman grogna mais recommanda deux chopes à Tarim.

\- Macchi a dit qu'elle ne signait pas d'autographe, maintint Boris, contrarié.

\- Ben, moi, j'en ai un, le nargua Horo-Horo.

Boris le foudroya du regard, fit la moue, puis se leva dignement, stylo en main, pour se mettre en quête de la chanteuse.

\- Et alors ? demanda Bill.

\- Alors quoi ? répliqua Horo-Horo sur la défensive.

\- C'est qui ?

Le shaman de glace cligna des yeux.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- T'as eu un autographe mais t'en sais rien ? s'étonna Yamada.

\- Hey le but c'était d'avoir une signature, pas de deviner…

\- Bien sûr que le but c'était de deviner ! le coupa Blocken.

A peine assis, Horo-Horo se releva, prêt à en découdre, mais Bill le rassit de force et lui planta une bière sous le nez.

\- Bois, ordonna-t-il.

Après un regard furieux à Blocken, Horo-Horo obtempéra.

Estimant que la situation s'était calmée, Hao reposa son assiette sur la table.

Macchi débarqua à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Vous avez pas vu Kanna ?

\- La dernière fois, elle courait après Peyote avec l'intention manifeste de l'égorger, lui répondit Yamada d'une voix plate.

\- Elle abuse ! C'est à nous dans moins de dix minutes ! râla Macchi avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Ça danse toujours, sur la piste ? se renseigna Hao.

Horo-Horo ricana à moitié.

\- Pas aussi bien que Yoh et toi, mais ça danse.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils.

\- Y en a plein qui ont essayé de danser avec Piou Piou. Mais fallait passer le contrôle Mari-Macchi.

\- Et alors, tu l'as passé ? se moqua grassement Zenchin.

Horo-Horo se mit sur la défensive.

\- J'ai passé le test Macchi.

Zenchin, Blocken, Yamada et Bill rigolèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne convenait pas à Mari ? demanda Yamada.

\- Elle avait peur que je sois pas assez délicat, avoua Horo-Horo à contrecœur.

Zenchin pouffa mais Bill donna une grande tape dans le dos du garçon.

\- T'as qu'à lui demander de t'apprendre.

\- M'apprendre ?

\- À être délicat. Mari t'apprendra.

…

Les Hanagumi refirent une apparition sur scène avant le fromage – les Paches avaient vu les choses en grand, ils avaient prévu du fromage, ce que Yamada avait totalement approuvé.

Alors qu'elles se déchaînaient sur scène, Horo-Horo profita qu'il n'y ait plus le contrôle de sécurité Macchi-Mari pour inviter Piou Piou à danser, juste après que Ryu ait eu le droit à la première danse de la jeune fille. Il en sortit tellement étourdi qu'il fallut que sa sœur lui administre un grand coup sur la tête pour qu'il se réveille, mais ça ne suffit pas à chasser la rougeur de ses joues.

Un des camarades de Chocolove aussi, avait eu le droit à une danse, ainsi que Pascal Avaf que beaucoup avaient qualifié de « tricheur ».

\- Et toi Boris, tu ne lui demandes pas une danse ? taquina Zenchin alors que les filles quittaient la scène.

\- On peut aimer la musique sans aimer l'interprète, répondit-il.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? rebondit son camarade.

\- Pas dans le sens avec lequel il te plairait de me piéger, répliqua Boris du tac-au-tac.

\- Moi, je vais aller lui demander une danse, décida Yamada.

\- Trop vieux pour elle, lâcha Peyote, qui était revenu s'asseoir avec eux quand Kanna était montée sur scène.

On ne sut pas si Yamada aurait effectivement été jugé trop vieux car il revint bredouille de sa quête, et pour cause, la chanteuse était retournée en coulisses.

\- Elle a la chanson juste après, leur apprit-il en essayant de couvrir le rap des T-Production.

…

La nuit était tombée désormais, mais tous les lampions avaient été allumés et le lieu était toujours à la fête. Le dessert venait d'être servi et Hao avait aperçu Jeanne passer, toute heureuse, suivie par Ren dont les bras débordaient des cookies, muffins, glaces et gâteaux qu'avaient choisi la jeune fille.

Opacho s'était endormi sur sa chaise et Hao avait ôté son poncho pour l'en envelopper.

\- Pas de dessert ? le questionna Turbein en le voyant se lever.

Il fit « non » de la tête – n'ayant plus faim – et s'éloigna pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Il était curieux de voir les filles danser. Macchi avait décidé qu'elle allait se chercher un cavalier pour elle-même de longues minutes auparavant et n'était pas réapparue.

Il l'aperçut tournoyer au bras de Lyserg et sourit intérieurement. L'anglais allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Près d'eux, Piou Piou dansait avec Nichrom.

C'était un spectacle étonnant. La chanteuse lui avait paru toute timide, fragile, mais sur la piste elle rayonnait. Ses pas n'étaient pas parfaits mais elle s'en moquait et relevait la tête avec fierté sans marquer une note de musique à côté, alors que Nichrom était un peu en retard.

\- Tu l'as manquée tout à l'heure mais elle danse très très bien le rock, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Hao jeta un regard en coin à son jumeau.

\- C'est Mikihisa qui lui a appris, continua-t-il tranquillement.

Puis, brusquement, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise, il fronça des sourcils.

\- Tu avais déjà deviné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour se rassurer.

\- Hm…

Hao ne répondit pas vraiment.

\- Je croyais qu'elle était timide, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Ah oui, on la dirait transformée, rit Yoh en passant un bras derrière sa tête. En tout cas je sais pas comment elle fait, elle enchaîne depuis le début de la soirée. Moi Anna m'a fait danser deux fois et j'ai les pieds en compote.

Hao haussa un sourcil et son frère s'excusa d'un rire de son manque d'endurance en danse.

\- Tu crois qu'elle danserait avec moi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Yoh cessa de rire.

\- Pourquoi pas ? finit-il par lâcher. Demande-lui, tu verras bien.

Hao lui lança un regard par en-dessous mais Yoh souriait juste niaisement.

Comme la musique allait sur sa fin, le roi s'avança et, l'apercevant, les autres prétendants s'écartèrent timidement.

Piou Piou ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment et il était déjà à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction.

Il lui tendit une main, sans rien dire, essayant de capter son regard derrière le masque. Éclat rose. Détermination.

La petite main blanche vint se glisser dans la sienne mais la chanteuse convoitée gardait la tête haute.

Hao lui sourit et posa la main gauche sur sa taille. Sans se démonter, Piou Piou porta sa main droite sur son épaule. Cligna des yeux. Secoua la tête pour ne pas se laisser intimider. Il fallait dire qu'il avait laissé son poncho à Opacho.

Que la musique suivante soit un slow, Hao était persuadé que ce n'était pas un hasard. Il esquissa les pas d'une valse et la jeune femme le suivit. Petits ronds d'abord. Yeux qui se cherchent. Rythme qui se cale. Défiance. Bras tendu sur son épaule. Doigts emmêlés et crispés.

Une accélération dans la musique. Douce. Juste due à la voix d'un chœur venu se rajouter à la mélodie instrumentale. Hao élargit les cercles et sa partenaire suit. La tête toujours levée. Le regard toujours assuré. Le roi se dit qu'elle lui plaît.

Des cercles toujours plus grands. La main serrée sur sa taille. Les doigts ancrés sur son épaule. Les pieds qui vont vite, plus vite. Il le faut pour suivre la musique. Sans trébucher, sans se cogner.

Un ralentissement. Presqu'inattendu tant ils sont pris dans leur ronde.

Hao lâche sa taille, lève le bras droit, la fait tourner, s'éloigner, revenir. La rattrape comme si elle lui a manqué, les brèves secondes où elle est partie. Yeux qui se défient toujours mais souffles qui s'accélèrent. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Comme dessinée au pinceau sur sa peau pâle.

« Les lèvres d'une japonaise », pense Hao. Il aurait dû deviner plus tôt.

Valse qui reprend. Avec plus de douceur, plus de tendresse. De la complicité aussi, peut-être.

Musique qui ralentit et corps qui se rapprochent. Parfum enivrant et sucré.

L'envie de l'embrasser.

Brutalement des applaudissements. Partout autour, bruyants, ponctués de sifflements.

Hao s'écarta tandis qu'elle se reprenait, un peu confuse, la lèvre tremblante. Ainsi il avait réussi à la perturber.

Dissimulant un sourire, il porta la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres sans la lâcher des yeux. Derrière son masque il la devinait rougir et les magnifiques yeux roses cillèrent. Elle était à lui, pensa-t-il sans réaliser que lui-même était tout à elle.

\- Un verre ? proposa-t-il en s'éloignant de la piste sans la lâcher.

L'idée qu'un autre l'entraînât aussitôt de nouveau sur la piste le répugnait.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, attrapa avec soulagement le verre d'eau que Tarim lui servit, le porta à ses lèvres, traça des marques noires sur le rebord du gobelet en carton. Le carton se recyclait, pas le plastique.

Hao la salua de la tête et prit congé. Il avait aperçu Yoh du coin de l'œil venir vers eux il savait qu'il ne la laissait pas seule au milieu d'une foule hostile.

\- Toujours pas de dessert ? demanda Yamada en le voyant revenir.

Le roi sourit et retint les mots qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il venait de l'avoir, son dessert.

…

\- Il n'a pas pris d'épouse, donc tu as perdu, martelait Magna, très mauvais perdant refusant d'en démordre.

Karim soupira.

\- Arrête Magna, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Admets que Namari a gagné, ça ira plus vite.

\- Mais il n'a pas gagné !

\- Si, il a gagné, intervint Silva d'une voix dure.

Et pourtant, il faisait partie de ceux qui sont le moins enchantés par cette victoire.

\- Si Magna préfère qu'on attende encore six mois pour voir ce qu'il en est, on peut attendre, ce n'est pas un problème, persiffla Namari, moqueur.

Voir Magna s'arracher les cheveux pendant encore six mois, un an, voire plus, cela lui convenait très bien. Il ne doutait pas de sa victoire. Écrasante.

\- Il voulait une épouse, se buta Magna.

\- Il voulait des candidates pouvant devenir sa première dame, le reprit doucement Tarim.

\- Ou premier…

Mais Blon ne trouvait pas quel mot rajouter derrière pour finir sa déclaration. Premier sieur ? Premier damoiseau ? Premier homme ?

\- Il a choisi, maintenant il faut juste qu'elle le choisisse aussi, poursuivit Chrom.

\- Ce qui est très bien, se réjouît Renim. Parce que pendant qu'il lui fait la cour, il ne pense pas à nous demander des trucs bizarres. Genre lui ramener des fraises. Ou jouer des pièces de théâtre.

Blon et Tarim frissonnèrent à ces mentions.

\- Il lui plaît aussi, elle va finir par le devenir, son épouse, reprit Radim avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

\- Abandonne maintenant, ce sera moins douloureux, déclara Karim.

Le visage de Magna se tordait en d'affreuses grimaces.

Sous cape, Nichrom ricana, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Rutherfor dans les côtes.

Magna et Namari se défièrent du regard, le sourire du vainqueur s'élargissant.

\- Raaah ! Ok, t'as gagné ! craqua Magna.

\- Enfin, il l'admet, soupira Renim en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hm…

\- Ah, Seigneur Goldova ! s'exclama Silva en se mettant aussitôt au garde-à-vous, imité par tous les autres Paches.

L'air sombre, Goldova laissa planer le silence un moment avant de parler.

\- Le Seigneur Shaman King nous demande d'aller lui chercher…

Les Paches se tendirent, espérant que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de trop compliqué. Goldova pour sa part s'empara de sa liste.

\- Les plus belles fleurs sur Terre, rares et jolies, à condition qu'elles ne soient pas sauvages ou en voie de disparition afin de ne pas perturber le cycle naturel de la nature. Des fraises, des framboises et des mûres. Un kimono avec des poissons couleur capucine. Attention : pas carotte, pas rose, pas parme. Capucine. De qualité. Beau. Pour la taille nous n'avons qu'à deviner. Du safran. De la vanille de Madagascar. Une boîte à épices en acajou finement ciselée. Un vase en cristal. Du linge de maison. Dont une nappe jolie mais suffisamment grande pour faire des pique-niques, et donc pas trop fragile.

Ayant fini d'énumérer les divers éléments qui composaient sa liste, Goldova releva la tête vers ses troupes dépitées.

\- C'est pour offrir, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

Dire qu'ils avaient cru qu'ils auraient la paix.


End file.
